sorry not a story
by FoxyFNAFFan12
Summary: my response to the editor who is still a scare little fox squirrel and if i was san from princess mononoke i would have cut out ur throut like san wanted to do to eboshi
1. Chapter 1

**to your response "****I am quite aware that fanfiction is a place to voice ideas, in fact, I believe this big fuss is about ME voicing MY ideas. If you read my latest review to Zwinky's fanfiction, you will find out that I am a sociopath, so I am not the least bit afraid, least of all, of YOU. I have no need to "clean up my act", because I can do whatever I want in regards to this website. As for being "lonely forever no guy will want you", I am asexual. I have no interest in either gender, so as they say, "the joke's on you". And as for the "stop being a royal bitch" comment: no, I am going to continue to be a bitch, and if I am ROYAL, then you can just kneel before me.**

**You deserve no exit comment,**

**The Editor."**

**if u were a royal in the french revolution u would have ur head cut off you know what if you were a royal****I WOULDNT BOW DOWN TO U no matter how much the wind howls the mountain will not bow to it"**

**still hiding behind the anonymous? still a scared little fox ****squirrel u do know tht every where u go karma will surely follow u  
claire: this is my response to u im claire u have no right to talk to my friend like tht unless u want to be cursed by the elements (fire, ice, earth, light, darkness, water, lightening) you see me and my firend r polysist meaning we believe in more then one god karma happened to be one of the gods tht we believe in the god name for karma for u is jinx i hope u enjoy darkness for the rest of ur life ... done  
thank u claire for tht anyway better watch out u wanker, twat,****git,knobhead,Minger, prat, slag *smirks* u should know tht an ugly heart is ugly on the outside too i help people i dont get anything out of it just smiles when i do help people your words have no effect on me. you will never ever hurt me more then i am already hurt i hope everything will blow up in ur face tht is wat u deserve an black heart can not see the light infront of others... to me u r one of those mean popular girls who i would slap with a bat in the face **


	2. to the editor

By the way the editor my younger has a darker soul than you but she is nicer to everyone unless she doesn't have type for bull sh*t being a bully doesnt gain you any respect i hope you know that by the way i am 19 years old claire is 21 years old but i like acting younger cause i won't feel old i have dreams of my own i bet you lost your dreams when you were a child what you are doing here and probably on another website is called cyber bullying, bullying is bullying at the school that I happen to graduated with a 3.95 GPA was beaten up by another kid who wanted respect from the kid that ended up in the hospital you can not beat respect into a person either gain or not have it at all respect the person and they will respect you back and also my religion i happen to believe that their is more than one dimension if you don't believe that then why do you like spritied away when it happens to take place in an another dimension. my religion mixs in with other religion  
the gods in my religion and in an other dimension came together with the elements and made the human relm and becoming one god for the humans  
main god of gods Jessica(have all the elements) , main god of fire phoenix, main goddest of darkness jinx, main god of earth (the element) earthoen, main god of light, loenix, main goddest of wind windix, main god of water natalie . the reason why i have friends in different religions is because i will not ask them to change their religion but don't ever make fun of anyone religion by the way fanfiction is for amateur writers so we don't have type for high expectaions


	3. Chapter 3

I was in foster care but for different reasons my mom couldn't take care of us until I was 7 my grandparents adopted me like I said I can spell but I don't have time for it I can spell okay my mind is faster than my fingers when I type okay it has something to do with my disorder I can type but I have to slow down my mind it takes a lot of work to do that okay. My disorder impact the way I learn and the way I type I sometimes do not know how to spell something so I look it up. Would you please put you high standards on rest because fan-fiction is for amateur writers okay some people are not that shadow most people are idiots no I am not talking about me I am not an idiot or retarded okay some people are fan girls, fan boys. If you find someone who likes the same thing you do then you can make friends I should know before I was adopted by my grandparents I did not have any friends not until I started going to elementary school when I was adopted by my grandparents the things I look for in people are, likes to watch anime, loves to fangirl, like to hang with me I have friends in Special Ed classes because I am patient with people. I used to chase boys in elementary school through middle high school when I was a freshman in high school I decided that it was time for me to not chase guys anymore because I was bullied in foster care at the school by a boy who (at the time I could not read because I did not know about my disability) trick me into going in to the boy's bathroom he keep teasing me until I was adopted by my grandparents Trust me bullying is not fun and I am sorry for the rude comments I am truly


End file.
